Egil Styrbjorn
Summary Egil Styrbjorn of the Skaelings, known also as the Slayer of Souls and the Butcher of Immortals was a Norscan High Jarl, and one of the greatest champions of the Blood God Khorne to ever walk the land. Amongst the most powerful of chieftains in Norsca, Egil took over the leadership of his clan by defeating his own father, himself a mighty and far famed champion of Khorne, in single combat, hacking the head from his father's shoulders and thus ensuring his passage to the glorious Halls of Khorne. In so doing, the legendary hellforged battleaxes, Garmr and Gormr, thus passed to Styrbjorn's possession. With these hellish weapons in hand, the Norscan warlord would go on to slaughter foes in the tens of thousands, thus amply quenching his god's insatiable thirst for death. Powers and Stats Tier: Possibly 9-A Name: Egil Styrbjorn, Butcher of Immortals, Slayer of Souls Origin: Warhammer Fantasy Age: Unknown. Possibly Into His Late 40's to Early 50's Gender: Male Classification: Chaos Lord, Jarl of Skaelings, Norse Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Weapon Mastery, Regeneration (Low-Mid), Low Level Transmutation Attack Potency: Possibly Small Building level (Capable of killing Dragon Ogres which are capable of taking multiple cannon ball shots) Speed: Possibly Superhuman, likely Massively Hypersonic+ reactions (Capable of reacting to the lightning strikes from a Dragon Ogre) Lifting Strength: Superhuman Striking Strength: Possibly Small Building Class Durability: Possibly Small Building level Stamina: Superhuman Range: Standard melee range, increased with Throwable Axes Standard Equipment: * Chaos Armor: Forged of blackened steel and adorned with grizzly trophies and foul emblems, the Chaos Armor of Egil Styrbjorn is forged to bear the likeness of howling wolves. The very shoulder-plates themselves are forged in the visage of snarling, tusked wolves, which heightens the armor's ferocious appearance. All enclosing, the armor is spiked and segmented, particularly around the gauntlets, which lends great lethality to Styrbjorn's unarmed blows. * Garmr and Gormr: The twin hellforged battle-axes of the High Jarl of Strovengaard; ancient daemon weapons forged in the realms beyond flesh in honour of the bloody wolves said to accompany Khorne the Blood God on his wild hunts across the heavens. Heavy with infernal power, possessing the captured essences of Bloodthirsters. Inset into their hafts are red stones the colour of blood. These gems burn with unholy power as the axes taste the blood of Styrbjorn's enemies, wailing and screaming with delight as they kill. * Throwable Axes: Regular axes, only used once in the battle against the Grail Knight. Intelligence: Above Average. Incredibly capable and competent warrior and strategist. Weaknesses: Susceptible to most human weaknesses. Feats: * It is said that he could turn weak minded people into Chaos Spawn by a mere extended glance at this eyes. * He killed an Ice Troll with this bare hands, it is notable as Trolls are feared for their regenerating capabilities. * In the same boast he stated that he killed a Dragon Ogre as it attacked him with this lightning. * He defeated a Grail Knight, as they are the deadliest of the Bretonnian forces for their superhuman might and skill. Notes: The validity of most of Egil's feats are rather questionable. The image shown does not accurately portray Styrbjorn's armor. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Male Characters Category:Chaos (Warhammer) Category:Berserkers Category:Axe Users Category:Weapon Masters Category:Transmutation Users Category:Regeneration Users Category:Evil Characters Category:Sadists Category:Warriors Category:Murderers Category:Warhammer Fantasy Category:Role-playing Characters Category:Characters Category:Game Characters Category:Book Characters Category:Armored Characters Category:Kings Category:Tier 9